Madara Reborn
by unnihikari
Summary: Perang dunia shinobi ke empat memang sudah berakhir, tetapi justru Sang pencetus perang masih hidup. Lalu bagaimana Konoha dan Negara Aliansi menyikapinya? Akankah tragedi lama terulang kembali? / Fanon
1. Prolog

**Madara Reborn**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING :** Fanon, crack pair, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, dsb.

 **Prolog**

Di tanah lapang yang begitu luas dan tak lagi rata, terdengar suara tangis haru dan ucapan syukur dari _shinobi_ yang selamat setelah berjuang melawan Sang Dewi – Kaguya. Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan utama selain Uchiha Sasuke bekerja sama dengan baik sehingga mereka semua dapat memenangkan perang dunia shinobi ke-4 yang begitu dahsyat. Mereka bisa beristirahat sekarang, tapi tidak dengan para ninja medis. Mereka masih harus melakukan tugas mereka memberikan pertolongan pada ninja yang terluka dan mengumpulkan jasad para shinobi yang gugur dalam peperangan. Gadis yang dijuluki Tsunade kedua – Haruno Sakura – memberikan instruksi kepada tiap-tiap divisi ninja medis dari kelima desa untuk melakukan tugas itu. Setelah tugas keseluruhan selesai, terakhir ia pergi ke tempat dimana Sang pencetus perang ini terkapar tak berdaya.

"Tidak…mungkin…" Sakura hanya sanggup menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangan lainnya memeriksa denyut nadi dengan konsentrasi penuh. Ia berharap dugaannya salah. Tapi denyut itu ada meski lemah.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tsunade mantan hokage itu menatap heran muridnya.

Sakura menelan ludah susah payah, menatap Sang guru seraya berkata, "Dia…masih hidup. Madara masih hidup."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya mentari pagi menyusup melalui celah-celah gorden menerpa wajah cantik kunoichi medis andalan Konoha hingga memaksanya untuk segera membuka mata. Sakura mendudukkan diri diatas _futon_ dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Setelahnya ia bergegas membersihkan diri karena tak ingin mendengar teriakan (baca:omelan) ibunya karena bangun kesiangan. Ia masih memiliki banyak tugas di rumah sakit Konoha.

" _Ohayou_ " sapa Sakura pada Sang ibu yang sudah duduk di meja makan bersama Sang ayah.

" _Ohayou_ putriku yang cantik" Kizashi – ayah Sakura – membalas sapaan putri semata wayangnya dengan senyum lebar yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Pagi hari itu seperti biasa, keluarga Haruno sarapan dengan suasana keluarga yang hangat. Meski jujur Sakura masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menyembuhkan 'luka' akibat perang dunia shinobi, tapi hidup haruslah terus berjalan. Ia bukan lagi gadis lemah yang hanya bisa menangisi kenyataan.

Putri tunggal Haruno itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri jalan desa menuju ke sebuah pemakaman khusus para pahlawan desa. Setidaknya satu bulan sekali ia pergi ke sana untuk berziarah, sekedar menyapa teman baiknya itu.

Dengan memaksakan senyum diwajahnya, Sakura meletakkan satu ikat bunga lily pada sebuah pusara. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar dari kedua _emerald_ -nya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke- _kun_."

Satu air mata lolos begitu saja ketika Sakura menyebut namanya. Inilah luka menganga yang masih tertinggal akibat perang dunia shinobi. Kehilangan cinta pertamanya, cinta terdalamnya, itu sangat menyakitkan untuk Sakura. Saat itu Sakura menyadari jika kedua sahabatnya memang terluka parah, tapi sayangnya Sasuke tak berhasil ia selamatkan. Dan entah berapa banyak waktu yang Sakura lewati menyesali kegagalannya.

" _Gomene_ …. _gomene_ …Sasuke- _kun_." Tangis Sakura pun pecah, "Aku memang lemah…. seandainya saat itu…" Sakura tak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya mampu menangis mengingat kata-kata terakhir Sasuke yang tersenyum sambil mengucapkan 'terima kasih'padanya.

.

.

.

.

 **Tok Tok**

"Masuk"

"Ah…kau sudah datang rupanya. Silahkan duduk Sakura."

Setelah puas menangis di pemakaman Sakura segera kembali lagi menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai ninja medis di rumah sakit Konoha. Termasuk yang ia lakukan saat ini memberikan laporang medis salah seorang pasien VIP kepada pimpinan rumah sakit Konoha – Senju Tsunade.

"Kau membawa laporannya?" Sakura mengangguk, memberikan laporan medis yang dipegangnya.

"Hm…" Dahi Tsunade mengerut meneliti setiap perkembangan pasien VIP tersebut. "Jadi kesehatannya makin membaik ya? Organ tubuhnya juga sudah bekerja normal," Tsunade membalik kertasnya, "hanya saja aliran chakra yang masih kacau."

"Tapi dia masih belum sadarkan diri setelah enam bulan lamanya, _Shisou_." Sela Sakura.

Tsunade mengembalikan lagi laporannya pada Sakura, "Mungkin karena aliran _chakra_ nya yang masih kacau. Yang jelas kau harus tetap memberikan perawatan dan pengawasan padanya."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk undur diri kemudian memberanikan diri bertanya pada Tsunade.

"Ehm…Tsunade- _sama_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tsunade tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Kenapa…kita membiarkan Madara hidup? Eh…maksudku dia adalah musuh jadi-"

"Aku tahu maksudmu Sakura." Sela Tsunade. Ia tahu jika Sakura menyimpan kebencian begitu mendalam pada mantan pemimpin klan Uchiha itu karena Madara membuat muridnya itu kehilangan orang yang paling dia cintai.

"Jawabannya sederhana dan sudah kau pelajari sebelum kau menjadi seorang ninja medis." Tsunade melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, "'Ninja medis berkewajiban memberi pertolongan pada siapapun yang membutuhkan pertolongan'. Peraturan ninja medis nomor 2. Itu artinya musuh sekalipun juga termasuk di dalamnya, terlebih keadaan Madara tidak berdaya saat itu."

Sakura menunduk, meremas ujung bajunya. "Aku hanya…khawatir dia akan kembali berbuat jahat pada Konoha _Shisou_."

"Aku tahu kekhawatiran itu bukan hanya milikmu Sakura. Tetapi seluruh warga desa. Mengenai hal itu jangan terlalu khawatir, Hokage yang baru dan para tetua yang baru juga sudah punya rencana mengantisipasi hal itu." Jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

Sakura mengangguk paham dan kemudian pamit undur diri. Apa yang dikatakan gurunya itu memang benar. Ia tidak boleh meletakkan kebencian dan berakhir menjadi pembalas dendam seperti yang pernah dilakukan oleh Sasuke, yang pada akhirnya malah membuatnya akan terlihat sama buruknya dengan orang itu.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu menatap sejenak pintu sebuah ruangan VIP tempat dimana Uchiha Madara dirawat. Seperti janjinya, ia akan tetap merawat Madara hingga sembuh. Tak jauh dari kamar itu ada dua orang _anbu_ yang berjaga di sana. Bagaimana pun tak berdayanya Uchiha Madara, Konoha harus tetap waspada.

Kedua _emerald_ Sakura membelalak ketika tak mendapati Madara di ranjangnya. Ia dengan jelas melihat Madara berdiri di dekat jendela kamar membelakanginya, membiarkan angin menerbangkan rambut gelapnya yang panjang.

Dengan perlahan Sakura mengambil _kunai_ dari _pocket_ -nya. Menyembunyikannya dibalik badannya sambil berjalan mendekat. Meski ia yakin Madara masih lemah tapi bukan berarti Madara tidak bisa menyakitinya bukan?

"Apa kau berniat membunuh pasienmu dengan _kunai_ itu?" Madara berbalik menatap Sakura dengan senyum miringnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Fic ini hadiah untuk Madara menjelang hari ultahnya :D hehehe…. Maklumi kalau temanya pasaran ya *nunduk2.

Oh ya untuk fic ku multichap yang lama, sedang on the way. Ditunggu saja ya hehehe… maklum author sering kenak virus WB :-( *ditendangramerame :D

Lanjut tidaknya fic ini lihat respon para pembaca dulu deh :D hehehe becanda ding!

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 1

**Madara Reborn**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING :** Fanon, OOC, Typo(?), Gaje, Abal, No EYD, dsb.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Seumur hidup tak pernah ada satu orang pun yang mampu membuatnya merasa takut. Ia terbiasa menghadapi situasi antara hidup dan mati dalam peperangan. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat pedang mengacung tepat dihadapannya, karenanya ia terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Berada dalam terotorial musuh, menurutnya.

"Terus terang kami terkejut melihatmu hidup kembali Madara."

Madara hanya mendengus kecil mendengar ucapan salah satu pimpinan anggota aliansi. Ia duduk dengan tenang dihadapkan dengan kelima kage dan tetua Konoha yang siap berargumentasi dengannya. Sejak hokage mendengar jika Madara telah sadar dari komanya, ia sepakat memberitahukan pada kelima Negara aliansi meski perang sudah selesai, tetapi demi keamanan bersama selaku hokage ke enam – Hatake Kakashi – merasa perlu mendiskusikan ini. Apalagi Madara adalah penyebab terjadinya perang dunia.

"Lebih mengejutkan lagi karena kalian semua membiarkanku hidup." Timpal Madara, "Aku jadi penasaran apa alasan kalian mempertahankanku?"

"Karena rasa kemanusiaan. Aku sendiri tidak berniat membalas dendam meski kau sudah memanfaatkan temanku dan menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini." Kakashi angkat bicara. Ia kembali teringat pada pengakuan Madara jika dia hanya memanfaatkan Obito untuk melancarkan rencananya. "Karena balas dendam tidak akan membuatku atau kami menjadi lebih baik."

Madara mendenguskan tawa. "Naif sekali"

Putra sulung Uchiha Tajima itu tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran orang Konoha yang begitu naïf. Memaafkan dengan mudah perbuatannya yang nyaris menghancurkan dunia dengan merawatnya hingga mendapat kesempatan hidup kembali, bukan sebagai _edo tensei_ tapi manusia seutuhnya. Terlebih ia kembali lagi menjadi warga Konoha.

"Kami tidak berharap banyak darimu, hanya satu." Kakashi mengangkat jari telunjuknya, "Jangan mengulangi lagi kesalahanmu."

Madara hanya menanggapi dengan tatapan datar.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Dan soal tempat tinggalmu, Aku sudah-"

"Jangan mencoba mengaturku!" hardik Madara, raut wajahnya mulai terlihat kesal. Lagi-lagi masalah yang sama. Ia benci diatur seolah ia adalah pesuruh yang hanya akan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Jangan mencoba mengatur seorang Uchiha Madara jika tidak ingin sejarah kelam terulang kembali.

"Madara jangan bertindak seenaknya!" Raikage yang memang dasarnya emosian langsung menggebrak meja. Dalam sekejap atmosfir dalam ruang rapat itu berubah menjadi menegangkan.

"Raikage- _sama_ tenanglah…" Kakashi mencoba menengahi, "Aku hanya mencoba membuatmu nyaman tinggal di Konoha."

"Kompleks Uchiha." Semuanya atensi beralih pada Madara, "Aku akan tinggal di sana."

Sebelum ke gedung Hokage, Madara dengan 4 _anbu_ sebagai pengawalnya berjalan dari rumah sakit menuju ke gedung hokage sempat melewati kompleks Uchiha dipinggiran desa. Dugaannya dulu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Konoha benar terjadi. Diskriminasi desa. Bahkan klan terhormat seperti Uchiha dijauhkan dari pusat desa.

"Madara apa kau merencanakan sesuatu? Kau pikir kami bisa percaya begitu saja?" Ohnoki angkat bicara.

Madara menyeringai."Aku tidak butuh kepercayaan kalian."

"Kau!" Raikage kembali geram dan sudah bersiap untuk meremukkan tulang-tulang Madara.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan dengan permintaannya. Dia hanya menginginkan tinggal dikompleks Uchiha kan?" ucap Gaara, "Ini hanya soal tempat, kita masih bisa mengawasinya dengan mudah selama dia masih tinggal di Konoha."

Keputusan bijak Gaara membuat semuanya tersadar jika mereka terlalu fokus pada pengawasan Madara hingga lupa jika permintaannya tidak terlalu memberatkan.

.

.

.

.

Pria berumur satu abad itu memandang kosong pemandangan mengenaskan kompleks perumahan tak terurus. Rumah – rumah yang nyaris rusak menjadi pemandangan di segala arah. Lelaki itu – Uchiha Madara – merasa iba membayangkan klannya yang terhormat harus berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini. Tempat ini layaknya tempat yang terkutuk dan terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Apa kalian akan terus mengikutiku begitu?" keluh Madara sambil melirik dua anbu yang berjalan dibelakangnya melalui ekor matanya.

"Ini perintah Hokage- _sama_." Jawab keduanya kompak.

Madara berbalik lalu bersidekap. "Dia meminta kalian mengawasiku sampai gerbang kompleks Uchiha. Dan sekarang untuk apa lagi kalian mengikutiku?"

Kedua Anbu itu saling berpandangan bingung.

"Kalian takut jika aku kabur dari sini?" Madara tertawa sinis, "Kalau kalian memang seorang Anbu, kalian pasti tahu mengenai segel yang melindungi Konoha kan? Mereka bisa dengan mudah mendeteksi shinobi yang masuk dan keluar."

"Baiklah. Kami akan pergi sekarang." Putus salah satu Anbu. Mereka pun meninggalkan Madara sendiri.

Madara kembali melanjutkan langkah mencari rumah yang sekiranya masih layak untuk ia jadikan tempat tinggal. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan satu rumah yang cukup besar dan bangunannya masih berdiri kokoh meski mungkin ada sedikit kerusakan di sana – sini, tapi setidaknya tidak akan menyulitkannya dalam memperbaikinya.

 **SREK**

Tanpa mengucap salam tentunya, Madara memasuki rumah yang dipilihnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangnnya pada dinding – dinding kusam dan lubang – lubang kecil yang ada di atap. Ia sedikit berjengit ketika mendapati satu foto yang terpajang di salah satu sisi dinding ruang tamu.

"Jadi rumah ini milik teman bocah rubah itu rupanya…"

.

.

.

.

"Eeeehhh?! Yang benar saja Tsunade- _sama_! Sudah cukup aku berurusan dengannya."

Suara teriakan dari gadis cantik bersurai merah jambu itu menggema di ruangan kepala rumah sakit Konoha. bukan tanpa alasan gadis bernama Sakura itu berteriak lantang pada guru yang dihormatinya.

"Ini perintah Hokage, bukan aku yang memutuskan." Sahut Tsunade tak kalah kesal. Ia sendiri tak mengerti jalan pikiran Hokage keenam itu meminta Sakura tetap mengawasi Uchiha Madara.

"Baiklah, biar aku sendiri yang mengajukan protes pada Kakashi- _sensei_!" Sakura sudah bersiap pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan nafas menggebu karena menahan emosi.

"Sudah terlambat!" sergah Sang cucu hokage pertama, Langkah Sakura pun terhenti seketika, "Kakashi tidak ada di Konoha satu minggu ke depan."

Sakura menggeram frustasi. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kakashi- _sensei_ memberiku tugas ini? Bukankah Madara sudah baik-baik saja?"

Tsunade menggeleng kuat. "Tidak. Meski dia terlihat sehat, tapi dia tidak bisa menggunakan chakra-nya. Karena itu Kakashi memintamu memantau kesehatannya."

"Kalau dia menolak bagaimana? Atau lebih parahnya lagi dia akan menebas leherku karena menganggap aku pengganggu?" Terka Sakura dengan nada dramatis.

Tsunade memijat pelipisnya. "Kalau dia berani melakukan itu, hokage sendiri yang akan turun tangan memutilasinya. Dan…ah…jangan lupakan aku dan Naruto yang sudah pasti ikut membantu."

Sakura terkekeh mendengar jawaban mantan guru medisnya ini. Lagipula jika Madara berusaha membunuhnya tentu dia sendiri tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia bukan lagi gadis lemah yang menunggu bantuan dari orang lain, selama ia bisa mengandalkan diri sendiri kenapa harus bergantung pada orang lain?

Sakura menghela napas pasrah. Dia menyerah. "Baiklah, lalu dimana sekarang dia tinggal?"

Tsunade mengusap-usap dagu."Hm…dari yang kudengar dia minta tinggal di kompleks Uchiha. Disana ada Anbu yang ditugaskan khusus mengawasi Madara, kau bisa bertanya pada mereka."

Raut wajah Sakura berubah seketika mendengar nama klan terpandang itu disebut. Bayangan lelaki yang dicintainya kembali menari-nari dibenaknya. Kalau begini bagaimana caranya dia melupakan Sasuke?

"Sakura- _san_?" sapa salah satu Anbu yang berada di menara pengawas kompleks Uchiha, membuyarkan lamunan panjangnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sekitar sini?"

"Ah…maaf mengganggu. Aku diperintahkan Kaka eh…maksudku Rokudaime- _sama_ untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada Madara." Sakura menyerahkan surat perintah yang di stempel resmi oleh Kakashi.

Anbu itu membacanya dengan seksama, lalu memberitahukan Sakura rumah dimana Madara tinggal. Sakura tidak bisa menahan ekspresi keterkejutannya mendengar ucapan Anbu itu.

Di sinilah sekarang gadis Haruno itu berdiri. Di depan rumah yang dulunya milik kepala klan Uchiha, yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Fugaku – ayah Sasuke. Dengan tatapan kosong Sakura menatap rumah yang mulai ditumbuhi rumput tinggi. Dengan menarik napas panjang Sakura memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu. Dahinya mengernyit ketika tak mendapati orang yang membuka pintunya.

"Permisi…" Sakura menggeser pintu utama yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Baru saja Sakura akan mengulangi panggilannya ia mendengar suara palu yang beradu dengan kayu. Sakura yakin ada orang yang sedang memperbaiki rumah ini. Tapi apa mungkin Madara mau melakukannya?

Sakura menggeram dalam hati karena sedari tadi panggilannya untuk Madara tak mendapat sahutan. Sebenarnya ada dimana leluhur klan Uchiha itu?

"Aku benar-benar akan marah saat Kakashi-sensei kembali KYAAA?!"

Seekor laba-laba yang cukup besar merambat di kaki Sakura hingga membuatnya nyaris terjatuh saat berusaha menyingkirkannya, seandainya ia tidak berpegangan pada salah satu tiang penyangga rumah. Sialnya, penyangga yang menjadi pegangan Sakura tidak cukup kuat menopang tubuhnya dan runtuh begitu saja.

 **BRAK!**

Terlambat sudah menghindari reruntuhan atap ruang dapur, ditambah lagi pergelangan kaki kirinya yang terkilir. Sakura hanya sanggup memejamkan mata dan melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya. Ia mengernyit setelah beberapa saat tidak merasakan sakit akibat reruntuhan atap itu.

"Ck! Dasar ninja medis bodoh."

Sakura langsung membuka kedua mata mendengar cibiran pedas itu. Ia membelalak mendapati Uchiha Madara berada di atas tubuhnya, pelipisnya sampai berdarah karena melindungi Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ini tiap chapternya memang aku buat pendek-pendek biar updatenya ngga terlalu lama :D jadi jangan keluhkan wordnya ya? Hehehe….

 **Thanks for review** : **FelsonSpitfire** , **Serizawa Natsu** , Zuu, Libra, Farid, **Angelafiction** , **Shin Meris** , **Nuel Zoe98**.

Makasih juga yang udah follow, fav, juga para silent rider yang udah baca fic abal ku ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya


End file.
